Johnlock 30 day OTP Challenge
by Johnimholmes
Summary: 30 short johnlock oneshots, each one a different theme, some will be connected, but for the most part, each story is separate unless specified. I will be updating this daily, possibly more than one a day or maybe none for a few days depending on whether or not I will have time! Please review, it will motivate me to write faster!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Holding hands**

It had been two weeks since John had kissed Sherlock. They had been chasing down a criminal and ended up in a tight space between two walls where they were facing each other, when John had leaned in and kissed Sherlock on impulse. Pretty poor timing, but Sherlock did still respond, eagerly in fact. Both of their cheeks turned bright red, but they quickly moved on considering they were chasing a criminal.

Since then, they had both been avoiding the subject, being very careful not to talk about it, or bring it up at all. John didn't know if Sherlock just didn't feel the same, or if he was waiting for him to bring it up. John trudged into the flat, after a long day of work at the surgery. He had just begun to take off his coat when Sherlock jumped up from his chair and exclaimed "No John! Don't take of your coat, just got a call from Lestrade, we're needed down at the station come on!"

John sighed, putting his coat back on and following Sherlock out the door and into the crowded streets of London. Sherlock had tried hailing a cab for about 5 minutes now, and wasn't having much luck, so John noticing that the weather really wasn't too bad that day suggested that they just walk. "John that's a bit of a long walk" Sherlock protested. "Oh come on Sherlock its nice outside!" John urged. He wasn't much one for walking himself but it just seemed like a good time too.

"Fine." Sherlock mumbled and headed off towards Scotland Yard with John tailing close by him. As they walked Sherlock talked about the case, and new experiments he was working on. After a little while John felt Sherlock's hand reach down and grab his. John looked up smiling at Sherlock and interlocked their fingers, reassuring him that it was okay. The two continued walking to Scotland Yard holding hands until they arrived, earning some sketchy looks from Donovan and the others. "About bloody time" Lestrade mumbled, making both of their cheeks burn bright red.

**A/N : Thank you so much for reading this, I will be posting the next one tomorrow, please review, i'm still a pretty new writer, and I would love to hear your opinions and ****criticisms, tell me what i'm doing wrong and what i'm doing right! Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

"Sherlock? Really come on its pouring outside and it's freezing!" John complained. "Yes really! John he's going to get away, I know exactly where he is right now! If we hurry, we wont have to be out for long." Sherlock assured. "Fine." John mumbled grabbing his coat. Sherlock always seemed to have to worse timing when it came to chasing down criminals; it always seemed to be in terrible weather. Sherlock and John strode out of the flat, and hailed a cab.

It had been raining in London for the past 4 days now, and there was no sign of it letting up either, actually it looked like it had just begun to get worse. By the time the boys stepped out of the cab, it was heavily pouring, and they were soaked in 5 minutes. Sherlock of course, didn't care, he was too infatuated with chasing the men down alley ways, and John was right behind him, as they both jumped roofs, and climbed buildings. Completely contrary to what Sherlock said, they were outside for a very long time.

Turns out the people they were after had been one step ahead of them. By the time Sherlock and John were at their hideout, they had just left, which meant they chased the criminals around London late at night, in the rain, for hours. Finally Sherlock had intercepted them and caught them. It was almost 3 am by the time the boys got back to the flat. Sherlock had called shower first, so as he was showering, John decided to make a fire, seeing that it was well into the fall and getting pretty cold out.

Sherlock left the restroom and John took a quick shower and changed into a cotton T-Shirt and plaid pj bottoms. John came out of the restroom and noticed Sherlock had chosen similar attire. John sat down next to Sherlock by the fire and Sherlock handed him a cup of tea. John smiled and grabbed a blanket off of one of the chairs behind them and wrapped it around him and Sherlock.

Sherlock's cheeks flushed red, as John nuzzled his way under Sherlock's arm, to where he was leaning against his chest. John and Sherlock both lie back on the floor, tangled in each other, abandoning their tea, and feel asleep peacefully by the fire, and for the first time in years, Johns' dreams were free of nightmares, and Sherlock had a full night sleep.

**A/N (PLEASE READ) : Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this! Please review, it would mean the world to me to hear some feedback, tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it! I will be posting the next one tomorrow (Day 3: Watching a movie) I hope liked this and I hope to hear from you all! Thank you for reading this! It means a lot to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Watching a movie**

"Please tell me you're joking!" John laughed, "You have never seen The Hobbit?" "Uhm, no." Sherlock replied, as he continued to tune his violin, "And I have no interest in seeing it either." He added coldly. John and Sherlock definitely were a thing now, and John could get him to do a lot of things, but there was no way he was sitting down and watching a dull two hour long movie. "Sherlock you have to watch it!" John demanded "It was one of my favorite books as a kid, and it's an amazing movie!" he smiled.

Sherlock turned away from John. He was not doing this, John Watson was not trying to use puppy eyes to get Sherlock to watch a movie. "Please Sherlock." John pleaded, "Please, for me?" John walked up behind Sherlock and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and whispered against his neck "Come on Sherlock, just this once, please?" John pressed a quick kiss to the side of his neck and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sherlock groaned. How could he say no to this?

How could he even keep up distracting himself from John while he was pressed against him and kissing his neck? Sherlock turned around and placed his hands on John's shoulders and mumbled into his hair "Fine, As long as you let me keep a few extra things in the fridge next week." John looked up at Sherlock, and smiled "Okay deal! Let me go grab the movie, go ahead and sit on the couch."

John broke away from Sherlock and ran to his room to fetch the movie. Sherlock smiled and sat down on the couch, at least John would be happy, even if it meant Sherlock would have to suffer through this probably terrible and predictable movie. John came down the stairs holding the DVD. He ran and put the disk into the player and sat next to Sherlock. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John, and John rested his head against Sherlock's chest. By the end of the movie Sherlock and John were both about to fall asleep. "That was surprisingly not as bad as I thought" Sherlock yawned. "Mhm, told you" John mumbled against Sherlock's chest.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading this, this is so much fun to write, and I love that people are actually interested in reading it! I just want to be a better writer, so please leave reviews, and give me suggestions and tell me if i'm doing anything wrong because I would really like to get better, and any input helps! Day 4 is going on a date, so that one should be really good c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Going on a date!**

Sherlock was playing violin and idly staring at the window when he spun around looking at John, who was sitting in his chair and reading a book. "John" Sherlock begun "Have you ever been ice skating?" "hm?" John mumbled "Ice skating John, have you ever been?" Sherlock repeated. "Not involving a sport, no I haven't" John replied now interested in the conversation "Why?" He asked. "Neither have I, but I would like too. Lets go tonight?" Sherlock questioned. Sherlock began to worry that what he said was a mistake when John hadn't answered quick but instead his brow furrowed as he thought. John sat for a moment, god it had been years since he last was on Ice, well, why not? It would be fun.

"Sure" John finally smiled "Why not?" Sherlock grinned and mumbled "So, it's a date then." picking back up his violin and beginning to play again. As five o'clock began to roll around, John and Sherlock both put their coats on and headed out the door. Although they were already a couple, this was their first real date. Sherlock couldn't get the stupid butterflies out of his stomach, had ice skating been the wrong choice? What if John thought it was stupid? This was their first date, it was important that Sherlock got it right. All of Sherlock's doubts were pushed away when he saw John eagerly putting on his Ice skates once they had arrived at the skating rink. John looked ecstatic! Maybe this had actually been a great plan.

John and Sherlock both finished lacing their skates up and begun to step out onto the ice. John instantly remembered days from his youth when he use to play hockey, and all of the steps instantly flowed back into his mind. John glided off doing a few practice laps before meeting back with Sherlock, who was death gripping the railing. "I thought you said you have never been Ice skating!" Sherlock accused. "I said I had never been ice skating outside of a sport! I use to play hockey Sherlock, and I can see that you have never been on the ice have you?" John laughed looking at Sherlock desperately trying to balance himself. "I must admit" Sherlock mumbled almost falling back "This is much trickier than I imagined." "Here" John smiled "Let me help you." John grabbed Sherlock's hand and begun leading him away from the railing.

Sherlock instantly started to wave his arms around in a panic a bit before John gripped Sherlock's hand tightly and whispered "Trust me Sherlock, I got you." John began skating a little faster holding Sherlock's hand and guiding him along as they went around in circles. Finally, getting the hang of it, Sherlock begun to match Johns pace even racing ahead of him a bit. All of course, still while holding hands. Sherlock smiled gaining confidence and broke away from John darting ahead of him. "This is easy!" Sherlock yelled taunting "Catch me if you can John" He smiled darting away. This, this was a challenge John knew he would be able to beat, John was amazing at ice skating.

John begun to chase after Sherlock darting through groups of people, when next thing he knew both him and Sherlock were lying on the Ice. Johns hands were on the ice and Sherlock was below him. Both of them broke into a fit of laughter before John leaned in close to Sherlock and whispered in his ear "Caught you."

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS. Okay so its 8 am right now, and my friend is spending the night, and I am up early while she is sleeping writing fanfiction. You guys better love me. WELL ANYWAYS This is going to be continued into the next chapter which is day 5, kissing. So this should be fun c: I really hope you guys have been enjoying these! It means a lot to me if you have followed or like this. AND IT WOULD MEAN EVEN MORE TO ME IF YOU REVIEWED. Well! Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Kissing

John laughed again, suddenly realizing the coldness growing in his hands and begun to push himself back up and off of Sherlock, when suddenly Sherlock reached up and grabbed Johns face and pulled It to his. It was only a quick peck, but it was enough to completely fill both of them with warmth.

John started to push himself back up again, and off of Sherlock and then they both together struggled to get up. Once they were both finally up, they locked hands again, and begun to skate. After a while of skating, and a couple more falling incidents, mainly involving Sherlock, both men skated off of the rink and begun getting ready to go. After Sherlock and John had their stuff together they left the building and begun walking down the street in search for a cab.

Seeing as there wasn't one anywhere close in sight, they began walking to 221B. While walking they talked about how bored Sherlock had been without any new cases, and how ice skating had actually been quite simple as soon as he got the hang of it, it was basic science, Sherlock insisted. John then stopped and turned to Sherlock right as they were arriving to the flat and smiled

"I had a great night Sherlock. Thank you for suggesting this, it was really fun." "Oh, yes of course, you're welcome. I was a bit nervous at first that you wouldn't enjoy it, but I'm glad you did" Sherlock replied. Both men maintained eye contact awkwardly for a few seconds before finally John pushed up on his tippy toes, and crashed his lips into Sherlock's.

Their mouths molded together and begun moving against one another. John pulled away after a while for breath, and smiled. Now that was a good kiss. "Shall we go inside?" Sherlock laughed breathing a little heavily. "Of course" John replied, suddenly eager to see what awaited him.

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ. Okay guys I am so sorry, but apparently I am going on vacation next week, I just figured this out last night, and I will not have my laptop. But! I will post a few extra chapters before I leave so you guys don't have to wait a whole week for me to get back! So I wont be updating but I will post extra before I go, and probably extra when I get back to make up for lost time! Well besides that I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Wearing each others clothes**

"Lestrade I don't understand why you called me down here, this case if one of the most obvious ones yet, the murderer is the old man, I'll text you the details." Sherlock rolled his eyes walking away. Why wasn't there anything interesting lately! Just basic murders, nothing clever. Sherlock walked out of Scotland Yard, with John following close behind. "It wasn't obvious to me" John prodded.

He always loved when Sherlock explained how he did it. "Simple John," Sherlock began explaining all the variables, and John was amazed as always. As they continued walking Sherlock noticed Johns cheeks were bright red, and he was shivering a little. How cold was it outside, 2°C? Sherlock stopped and turned towards John taking off his scarf. "Sherlock what are you doing?" John questioned as Sherlock wrapped his scarf around Johns neck.

"You're freezing John, I don't want you to catch a cold." Sherlock replied, smiling just a little. Johns cheeks turned a bright red, not from the cold this time, "Oh, t-thank you Sherlock." John stuttered. He actually had been quite cold, and the scarf was helping. John nuzzled his face further in the scarf and took a deep breath. It smelled just like Sherlock.

**A/N: Yeah this one came out kinda short, well anyways dont forget I wont be here next week, and that is why I am adding a few extra chapters before I go, and I'll do the same when I get back! Thank you guys so much for reading this! Please review! Have a nice day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Cosplaying **

"Sherlock I am not putting this on!" yelled John holding The Hobbit costume in his hands. "John, we're investigating a crime at comic con, it would look a little weird, if we didn't go as 'cosplayers'. Besides, you told me The Hobbit was your favorite book as a kid, so I thought you would love to dress as him. "Sherlock I am a grown man, don't you think this is a little childish?" John questioned. "Of course not John! It's for a case, I'll be dressing up too, don't worry." Sherlock replied walking into his room, picking up his costume.

"Oh really? I have got to see this." Smiled John following him. Sherlock held up a a purple coat, a waist coat, black slacks, a white T-shirt, and a bow tie. "The Doctor." John laughed "You're going as the Doctor? Oh this is going to be fun." "Shut up John, I'm not doing this for fun, I'm doing this purely for the case." Sherlock snapped back. Doctor Who wasn't even a good show! It was highly predictable and boring. "Wait Sherlock I got it!" John shouted running up stairs to his room

. John returned holding out a sonic screw driver with a huge grin on his face. "Oh my god John why do even have this!" Sherlock questioned. "Because I'm a fan Sherlock and its cool! Now come on get dressed we have to go soon." The boys both got into costume, and came out of their rooms and met by the front door. Both boys took one look at each other and busted into laughter. This was indeed going to be an interesting case.

**A/N: Oh gosh this one was a bit tricky to write! I hope you guys liked it though! I tried my best! Well, don't forget the reason I'm posting these today is because I won't be here next week but I promise to add a few extra as soon as I get back, I would update while im on vacation but I will have no laptop, and no wifi sadly. Anyways, please please please review! Thank you so much for reading this! Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 8: Shopping**

John came home after work at the surgery, walked into the kitchen and noticed that they were out of milk, and several other things. John strode out of the kitchen and towards the door, when Sherlock called "John, wait, I have a few things that I need!" Sherlock began listing off variety of stuff, when John interrupted "Sherlock, I am not going to remember all of that, just come with me." Sherlock rolled his eyes and protested "John don't be stupid, just write it down, I am not going anywhere right now, especially not a ASDA trip with you." "Well then that settles it then." John smirked grabbing his coat, "I guess you will not be getting anything you need."

"Oh come on John, you're really making me come with you?" Sherlock questioned. "I'm not going to run to the store for you all the time Sherlock, even if you don't act like one you're an adult, and you are perfectly capable of getting things yourself." John snapped, "So are you coming or not?" Sherlock groaned, getting up off of his chair and grabbing his coat. "Fine." He mumbled. "Lets just make this quick, I have better things to do." They left the flat, and caught a taxi to ASDA. John pushed the trolly, as Sherlock followed behind.

John would turn around for five seconds to look at something on the shelf, and when he would turn back, he would notice multiple useless things that Sherlock had put in the trolly. It was as if John was shopping with a child! John was debating on what type of beans to by when he turned around and noticed Sherlock was now nowhere near him, and started to look down the aisles for him. John rounded the corner and saw Sherlock face down sprawled out in the middle of the isle lying down. "Sherlock, Jesus get up!" John hissed.

"Bored" Sherlock mumbled into the floor. "Sherlock oh my god, fine we're leaving come on." Sherlock, jumped back onto his feet, straightening out his jacket. John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock really was a big child, who threw a tantrum when he didn't get his way. John grabbed Sherlock's hand and smiled "Come one lets go".

**A/N: IM BACK! Vacation was really not fun at all, I got stung by jellyfish a lot, no wifi, and I argued with my mom a lot. Well, happy to be home with my dad again! Anyways, I will be updating a few tonight, the ones I wrote over the week were in a journal so I have to type it all out. So I should be updating daily again now! Please review! It really makes me so much happier when I log on and see you guys leaving me comments! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9: Hanging out with friends**

"John, do we have to?" Sherlock whined. "Yes Sherlock we do. You never go out with any of our friends, just this once please." John replied, semi-annoyed, Sherlock could just suck it up for one night. "Your friends." Sherlock quickly corrected. "I would hardly consider them as acquaintances." Sherlock mumbled, pressing his eyes back to the microscope. Sherlock had much better things to do then go to the pub with some of their 'friends'. "Sherlock we're going, whether you like it or not." John declared, getting up from his chair and grabbing his coat.

"You can go John, I'm perfectly alright staying here." Sherlock mumbled, eyes still focused on whatever he had this time in that damn microscope. "Sherlock put your coat on." John demanded. "Oh? Is that an order captain?" Sherlock grinned looking up from his microscope. "Yes as a matter of fact is was" John replied trying to hide the red that was creeping into his cheeks. "I'll go John, but only because you will be there, but I will not stay long, I have better things to do then to, ugh socialize. " Sherlock stated. "Fine. Now come on, grab your coat, we're already running late" John trailed off looking down at his watch.

The boys left the flat and hailed a cab to the pub where they would be meeting up with Greg, and a few other people from Scotland Yard. As they walked into the pub Sherlock already letting out of a sigh of boredom whined "Can't we just go home." "Oh come on Sherlock at least act like you want to be here." John mumbled. He already knew it was going to be a long night. "Hey!" called out Greg from across the building, "Sherlock, you actually came, we were all talking about making bets as to whether or not you would!" "Ha. Ha." Sherlock sarcastically laughed. He was already severely annoyed by the gathering.

He just wanted to be home with John, hell, they could even be watching one of John's insipid TV shows and he would be happier. John swiftly elbowed Sherlock in his side and whispered "Behave." "What if I don't want too?" Sherlock grinned leaning close to Johns ear. John fought off the rush of blood filling his face and stepped towards Greg and sat down, putting a little bit of distance between him and Sherlock. After a little over an hour of mindless small talk, and boring chatter, Sherlock really began to grow bored. How did people enjoy this? It was so pointless, so boring, so dull. Sherlock kicked John's leg under the table, causing John to slightly grin and kick him back.

John couldn't believe this, him a grown man, was playing footsies underneath a table, with Sherlock, another grown man. John looked over at Sherlock who was obviously extremely uninterested in what they were doing and terribly bored, and decided they would go home. Sherlock deserved it after all, he had barely insulted anyone so far. He excused Sherlock and him, and both men walked out the door and hailed a cab. After a long and sexual tension filled cab ride, Sherlock and John were finally at their flat, and wasted zero time getting to Sherlock's bedroom.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! c: I'm so ecstatic that there are so many of you following this story! This is amazing for me, especially because I have never really posted my work before. I wish I could write more than just fluff but i'm a weenie. Maybe one day though! Anyways, thank you and please please PLEASE review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10: Wearing Cat Ears**

Sherlock was bored, as he always was. So when John came home from work, he had decided to have a little fun. "John" Sherlock called. "I was at the store today and i-" he was cut off by John laughing "You? You went to the store, oh god were you really that bored?" "Let me finish John." Sherlock continued. "I was actually walking down the street and saw a cat. And I was also walking by a store, that sold cat ears, and I thought, well, I thought you would so adorable in them."

"Oh my god." John cut in again, "You bought me cat ears? Sherlock I am not going to wear cat ears just because you're bored." "John! Don't be ridiculous, I bought a pair for me too, we're both going to wear them." John looked down trying not to laugh "Oh god, Sherlock you have really lost it haven't you." Sherlock glared at John. Of course he hadn't 'lost it' he just thought John would look absolutely adorable in cat ears, was that so wrong of him? "John pleaseee, just put them on for 5 seconds." Sherlock begged.

John was shocked at first, this was completely out of character for Sherlock, but he was being nice. Five seconds couldn't hurt him, they were just cat ears after all. "Fine." John mumbled grabbing the cat ears. Sherlock smiled putting his pair on, and the two sat in the living room wearing cat ears like the 5 year olds they were.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! This was actually tricky for me to write. This just seemed very out of character for them both! But I tried my best so that counts for something right? I've been having writers block lately so sorry if this ones a little short! I promise longer ones in the future! I am also thinking of connecting this one to the next one which is wearing kigurumis! Thank you guys again for reading it means so much to me, you have no idea, and I love the reviews I am getting! Keep'em coming, it actually inspires me to write more! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis **(Connected to day 10: Wearing Animal Ears)

"Wait" Sherlock continued shyly "I sorta bought something else besides the animal ears." "Sherlock, oh god I'm scared to ask. What else did you buy?" John asked, starting to become genuinely concerned. Sherlock walked over to the sofa and grabbed a brown paper bag sitting at the foot of it. Blushing Sherlock pulled out two cat kigurumis.

"Sherlock, no." John stated. He was NOT going to put one of those things on. "John come on! It will match the ears! Please." Sherlock begged. John had never seen Sherlock like this, being so . . . sentimental. John supposed he'd better enjoy it while it lasted, Sherlock would probably be back to his normal rude, condescending self tomorrow. "Fine Sherlock," John grumbled "Just this once." Sherlock and John both put on their kigurumis and stayed in the flat all day. John had to admit, they were pretty comfortable, and if it made Sherlock happy, well then he was happy

**A/N: I am so so sorry that this is so short, which is why I am going to post another chapter today to make up for this! Thank you guys so much though for reading this! Please review! Have a nice day c: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12: Making out**

Sherlock stormed out of the flat furious. How dare he!? How dare Mycroft threaten him in order to get him to go to some insipid family dinner. At least twice a year his family had a big family dinner, and every time Sherlock avoided it. He hated his family. Ever since he was a boy, Sherlock always came last. Nothing he ever did was good enough it was always "Look what Mycroft did!" or "Why cant you be more like Mycroft Sherlock?" that was all he ever heard. Sherlock was the black sheep he never fit in. At first he was perfectly okay with that, until everyone, even the ones closest to him told him he was a freak and that he needed to change, try to be normal, and maybe he wouldn't get picked on so much. As if it were his fault that he was strange.

Even now Sherlock's family disapproved of him. Sherlock cringed at the sudden rush of childhood memories. There was no way at all he was going to be in the same room as all those hideous people. Sherlock would much rather be home with John, who actually cared for him, and didn't think he was a freak, or needed to change, and actually liked him. Sherlock sat down on his chair and tried to block out the now flooding memories of his childhood. Sitting alone at lunch, getting beat up after school, his parents saying it was his fault, always being alone. These were the things, that no matter how hard he tried, he could not delete.

His eyes started watering, this was too much, when John walked into the flat."Sherlock" John called walking up the stairs, " I bought some milk, you said we were out right?" he continued walking into the room. Sherlock wasted no time springing off of his chair and pressing John against kitchen wall. Sherlock attacked Johns mouth with his own. John let out a slight moan dropping the milk as Sherlock's tongue found its way into his mouth. His hands became tangled in Sherlock's hair as both men fought for dominance. Both men pulled away for air. John heavily breathing studied the man before him. "Sherlock have, oh my god have you been crying?" John asked suddenly sobered.

Sherlock leaned his head in close to Johns neck and whispered nipping at his neck between each word "That's. Not. Important. Right. Now. John."John was speechless. The only thing he could do was pull Sherlock's face up to his and began kissing him again. John was still curious as to what had been bothering Sherlock, but that was a conversation they would have after finishing what they were doing presently.

**A/N: Oh god, I am only use to writing fluff so I apologize if this is, uhm a bit not good. Thank you for reading it anyways! I wanted to write something a bit more emotional, something with more depth I guess, so this is what happened. Please review and tell me what I could do differently or what I did good! I love it when I get reviews, It makes my day 10x better! Thank you guys again so much, I hope this compensates for how short last one was. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13: Eating Ice Cream**

"Sherlock" John whispered, "Sherlock it's time to get up, come on its already 11." "Mhm" Sherlock grumbled in response. John smiled and left the room to go make some toast. Sherlock, wrapped only in his sheet, stumbled out the bedroom and into the kitchen where he was greeted with a cup of tea. John sat besides Sherlock at the kitchen table and smiled "Put some clothes on Sherlock." "Why? That's almost completely opposite to what you were saying last night." Sherlock teased. John grew bright red as he stammered " Uhm, I uh b-because its nice outside, and I uhm sorta thought we could go for a walk." "Dull." Sherlock mumbled in response, drinking his tea.

"Oh come on Sherlock, it's not like we have any cases right now, would you rather sit at home and stare at the wall?" John questioned. He was determined to get Sherlock out of the flat. "Ugh" Sherlock groaned "Do you really want to go that bad John?" "Yes Sherlock, I do." John replied sternly. They rarely had nice days in London, and he wasn't skipping out on this one."Fine. But you're going to owe me." Sherlock smiled getting up and walking to their bedroom to get dressed. Sherlock emerged from the bedroom wearing his normal clothes, suit, purple shirt, and coat? "Sherlock why are you wearing your coat? It's nice outside!" John questioned. " I always wear my coat!" Sherlock argued. "It's hot outside! You're going to die if you wear that!" John countered. "Being a bit dramatic are we John? I certainly am not going to die, but if you insist, I will leave my coat here." Sherlock smiled while shrugging off his coat.

Finally the boys headed outside in too a park that was just around the block. Sherlock and John walked a few feet apart from each other until Sherlock observed a woman across the path staring at John obviously trying to make eye contact and was more than likely thinking of starting a conversation with John. Sherlock shot daggers in her direction and grab to Johns hand. Sherlock was never the jealous type but for some reason when it came to John he got instantly jealous. John smiled interlocking fingers even though John and Sherlock were boyfriends, Sherlock never liked to display public affection. John glance across the parking notice in ice cream cart. John knowing Sherlock had a sweet tooth ran towards the ice cream man dragging Sherlock along behind him. " John!" Sherlock yelled. " John we are adults why are we running to an Ice cream cart?" " Because Sherlock its hot and I know you like ice cream"

" I really don't wa-" Sherlock begun to protest but was quickly interrupted by the ice cream man asking what they wanted." Two one scoop strawberry ice cream cones please" replied John., Sherlock stared at John and disbelief " How did you know I like strawberry?" he questioned genuinely surprised. "oh come on Sherlock I'm your boyfriend and I've known you for years of course I could easily figure out what your favourite ice cream is. I may not be a genius like you Sherlock but I'm not stupid. " John replied laughing. the man gave John the two cones who handed one Sherlock. the two men strolled off into the park together eating that ice cream and enjoying the day together.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Oh gosh, I'm still having writers block, but i'm trying my best to update everyday. This one was actually pretty fun to write, for some reason I imagine Sherlock's favorite ice cream flavor would be Strawberry. Well anyways thank you guys for your reviews, I appreciate them so much! Keep'em coming! Thanks again! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14: Genderswapped**

"Joan!" Sherlock shouted "Come on Joan we're going to lose them!" Sherlock had taken her heels off and was running down an ally. Joan luckily had just worn her jumper and a pair of Trainers. But Sherlock, being Sherlock wore a tight purple shirt, a fitted blazer, a pencil skirt, black tights and heels, even when she knew she was going to be chasing down criminals. Joan followed Sherlock, running down ally's and across buildings until they finally came face to face with the men. In a matter of seconds Sherlock had the men down and held at gun point. Lestrade arrived moments later to take the men away.

"Good job ladies" Lestrade said getting out of his car. "It was simple Lestrade really. Don't waste my time on something so basic next time. Come on Joan lets go home" Sherlock smiled grabbing Joan's hand. "Oh, I didn't know you two wer-" Lestrade begun to say before Sherlock cut in "Lestrade don't you have a case to wrap up?" "Better get on that" Joan added. "Yes of course" Lestrade answered. The two girls held hands and walked back to 221B Baker street together.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I promise I'll make tomorrows longer! Oh and guys if you suggest any prompts to me I would be happy to do them all after the original 30 days is up! So not right now, but later I will do them c: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading my stories! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 15: In a different clothing style**

"Sherlock, this is Hamish's first Halloween where he can actually trick or treat, just put on the costume." Pleaded John "John, I do not see the point in dressing up! We're the parents not the trick or treaters, this is such a pointless holiday anyways." replied Sherlock. "Dad, Father? Is it almost time to go yet? Its getting pretty dark!" asked Hamish walking out of his bedroom." "Hamish!" Smiled John "Yes of course, just let Father get into his costume and we can go."

"What are you supposed to be?" Questioned Sherlock. Hamish smiled pulling out his plastic sword from the strap around his waist. "A Pirate!" he declared, holding his sword high and puffing out his chest. John grinned remembering how Sherlock said he had wanted to be a pirate when he was a kid.

"Well come on Hamish, help me finish up my costume." said John, taking Hamish into the other room. Sherlock glared down at the bee costume lying on the sofa. He picked it up and walked into his and John's bedroom to put it on. 'I guess its not that bad.' He thought. 'Just a black and yellow striped jumper, and this antenna headband.'

Sherlock walked down the stairs to see John and Hamish completely dressed up and waiting for him. Sherlock smiled, John was wearing all purple and had the word "Jam" written across his jumper. Hamish grinned, he had picked out all their costumes, and was quite happy with the way that they all turned out.

Sherlock held one of Hamish's hands, and John held the other as they walked out of their flat, and went trick or treating.

**A/N: I just absolutely adore parentlock, and the only idea I had for different clothing style was Halloween, and my little brother actually suggested I write it as parentlock! So yeah c: I hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for reading it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 16: During morning rituals **

John's eyes fluttered open glancing around the room, now lit by the gentle sun rays shining in through the blinds. John glanced down at Sherlock, who was smiling with his head rested against Johns chest. John reached over and checked his phone. It was already almost 12. John carefully unwrapped Sherlock's arm from around his waist, being careful not to wake him, the man barely slept normally, so John was happy he was actually resting. John slid off the bed and walked into the stepped into the shower and turned on the water. After showering and brushing his teeth, he walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

Sherlock opened his eyes and noticed he was the only one in bed. He glanced around for a second until he heard John in the kitchen. Sherlock crawled out of bed, wrapped himself in the bed sheet and stumbled to the bathroom, sleep still heavy in his eyes. He carefully opened up the bathroom door walking into a wall of steam. Sherlock picked up his toothbrush from the counter and began brushing his teeth as quickly as he could. Humidity always made his hair bushy and even more curly and unruly than normal.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Sherlock sat down at the table, as John sat a plate of toast and a cup of tea in front of him. "Good Morning love" smiled Sherlock, watching John as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Good Morning" replied John as he shoved Sherlock's lab equipment back to make a space for himself. As he sat down, he noticed Sherlock's hair was rather frizzy and puffy this morning. "Nice hair" John laughed, Sherlock's cheeks went red. God he hated his hair sometimes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! This took me forever to write, I was way too focused on all of the stuff happening in my state last night. Well anyways, one of my friends told me that I should draw pictures to go along with my stories, and seeing as I am seriously terrible at drawing, I talked too one of my friends who pretty good at drawing, and loves Johnlock, and she has agreed to draw some of these! S****o once those are done i'll be sure to tell you guys where to find them. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are seriously amazing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 17: Spooning **

Sherlock sat on his chair with his knees brought up to his chest and his eyes closed. It was 3:23 a.m, he had been stuck on a particularly hard case and couldn't seem to connect any of the victims together. He knew there had to be some tie somewhere, sleep or food would only slow him down, he just needed to think. Sherlock's eyes popped as he heard John yelling. He was off of his chair and up the stairs in John's room in a matter of seconds.

He looked down at John who was violently thrashing around in his bed. "John" Sherlock spoke, trying to wake him up. "John!" He yelled louder this time. John begun to settle down a little, still tossing and turning as Sherlock got closer lying his hand on John's bare shoulder. "John," He whispered this time "John it's me Sherlock you're okay, its okay, I'm here." John slowly sat up rubbing away the tears in his eyes "Sherlock? Is everything alright what's going on?" he murmured. "You were having a nightmare John, are you okay?" Sherlock questioned, sitting down next to John on the bed. "Oh, yes I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." John replied looking down.

He had always hated when he had nightmares, they always woke everyone up and left him feeling exhausted and upset. "It's fine, just come on, its late, go back to sleep." Sherlock advised, crawling to the other side of the bed. John hesitated for a second, then laid down on his side, letting Sherlock wrap his arm around his waist. Sherlock pulled John into him, nestling his face in Johns hair, which smelled of the forest and petrichor. John smiled leaning back into Sherlock. "Maybe this will get rid of your nightmares" Sherlock whispered, just as John drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Well I guess my writers block is gone c: so that's good, this one was one of my favorites to write! Your reviews are amazing guys and I love all of you so much! Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 18: Doing something together (Okay so I'm using this as an opportunity to do the snuggie prompt!) **

"John look what I found while I was out today! Aren't these neat?" questioned Sherlock pulling out two blue Snuggies from a bag. "Oh god Sherlock what are those?" groaned John. Last time Sherlock had gone to the store and brought something back John was forced to wear a cat kigurumi. "I believe they're called Snuggies." Replied Sherlock opening up one of the boxes.

"Sherlock you have got to be kidding me, are you really that bored? I can phone Lestrade and ask him if he has anything for you." Asked John. "Already did. He has nothing. But that's besides the point, come on John, try yours on." Smiled Sherlock handing one of the Snuggies to John. John held his hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. A child. Sherlock Holmes was a child. "Well if this is what it takes to get you to be quiet, and not shoot the wall then fine." John said grabbing the Snuggie and putting it on.

Sherlock grabbed his out of the box and threw it on so that both men were now sitting on the couch wrapped in their own Snuggie. After a while of watching TV, or John watching Sherlock yell at the TV, Sherlock glanced over at John and spoke "John, I think I have found the major flaw in these devices." "And what is that?" asked John.

"They're not very effective in cuddling." answered Sherlock beginning to blush. "Well I'm sure we can figure something out" smiled John as he took his Snuggie off, and pulled Sherlock's off his left arm so that he could fit under. Sherlock blushed deeper as he wrapped his arms around John. He smiled deciding that the Snuggies were indeed, a good decision after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reminder that I will do all prompts suggested, but at the end of the original 30 days! This one just sorta fit in the the main prompt! Okay so bad news, I sadly have to visit my mother, who does not have a laptop I can use to I wont be updating :c. Good news, I will still bring my journal, and if I find enough time to write, I will update a few extra stories when I get back! Thank you guys again for reading! I'm amazed at how many followers this has gotten, I never really though I could write haha. Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 19: In formal wear**

"Mycroft I am not going to a party." Sherlock spat. He was in the middle of a case, and even if he wasn't he still wouldn't go. Why should he waste his time with such pointless things. "You can bring John." Mycroft prompted. Sherlock rose an eyebrow questioningly. Bringing John would made the whole affair at least slightly bearable. "John and I could just simply stay here. I still see no reason to go." Sherlock said, just as John walked into the room.

"Ah John." Mycroft spoke standing up "Mother has decided to throw a party and both of you have been invited." "We're not going." Sherlock glared angrily his brother. "John, i'll send a car around seven this Saturday night, I'm trusting you will help me with this situation. Good luck." Mycroft spoke walking towards the door. "Oh, and this is a black tie event, make sure you dress accordingly." The second Mycroft was outside the door frame Sherlock stood up and slammed the door. "John, you don't have to go if you don't want too. Don't make my brother make you do anything." Sherlock sneered.

"Sherlock we're going, I'm actually very curious about your family anyways. The only problem would be the suit." John answered. "The suits not a problem John, I'll just set up an appointment for tomorrow with my tailor." Sherlock paused for a moment. He knew John was going to make him go despite any of his protesting. "As long as you want me to go John I'll comply. That doesn't mean I have to like it though." he mumbled picking up his violin.

John stood in his room straightening out his tie. God it had been years since he had worn a suit. He walked into the living room to see Sherlock standing in front of the mirror above the fireplace fixing his bowtie. John's eyes widened. Sherlock always looked amazing, but seeing him all dressed up like this was breath taking. Sherlock smirked raising an eyebrow at John through the mirror. John blushed deeply as he quickly turned away.

Sherlock turned around to where he was facing John and smiled "You look good in a suit John." "Y-You dont uhm, look to bad yourself." John stammered in response. "Well" Sherlock said walking towards the door. "Our car is here, we better be going." he paused for a moment. "You know John, we don't have to go. We can stay home if you want." Sherlock moved close to John to where their faces were inches apart. John smiled and spoke "Not a chance Sherlock. I promised your brother I would get you there, so come on lets go." John stepped away from Sherlock and started down the stairs. Sherlock frowned, and followed John outside to the car.

**A/N: This will be connected to the next one which is dancing, so ya. Anyways, Thank you so much for reading guys! I'm sorry, I should have posted this yesterday, but I am drained, I've had such an emotional weekend, my brother just left for the navy and we are super duper close, so I'm like a wreck right now. Thanks for reading though, bare with me the next few days I'll try to update everyday! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 20: Dancing **

John and Sherlock arrived at the house. It was a very large house, Tall black fences lined the perimeter. John's eyes widened, he knew Sherlock had money, but he didn't know he had this much. The car pulled up to the front gates where they were buzzed in. The car drove down the long driveway and came to a stop by the front stairs. The men got out of the car and were greeted by Mycroft at the top of the stairs dressed in a nice suit and leaning on his umbrella.

"Ahh John, I see you got my brother here. Thank you." he coldly smiled turned around and walking into the house. They both walked into the house, and had their coats hung up. As John walked into the main room his mouth dropped as he gazed around the house. Tall ceilings, with an extravagant chandelier hanging in the middle, elegant wallpaper, and a gorgeous white grand piano off in the corner, and not to mention all of the guest dressed in long flowy dresses and sharp suits chatting and dancing.

Sherlock smiled glancing down at John who looked amazed at the whole scene. To Sherlock this was nothing out of the ordinary. His mother always loved to throw huge parties, and actually made the boys take dance lessons when they were little. Sherlock scanned the crowd and noticed his mother looking in their direction and starting to make her way towards them. John had finally come to his senses when he noticed who he assumed was Mrs. Holmes standing beside him.

She had Sherlock's dark curly hair and his sharp cheekbones. Sherlock rolled his eyes, he already did not want to be here, and his mother was going to make such a big deal over John. He wondered just how much Mycroft had told her about them. Sherlock decided to be polite for John's sake at least and introduce the two. "Hello Mother, lovely to see you." He spoke flatly "This is my... This is John Watson! John, this is my Mother Violet Holmes." Him and John hadn't formally decided what exactly they were yet, and Sherlock didn't want to push any boundaries.

obviously noticed the slip up though and smiled. John took her hand and kissed it, "Lovely to meet you ." John spoke. "Oh what a gentlemen" laughed. "I'm so glad I'm finally meeting you John, Mycroft has told me _a lot_ about you and my son." John felt a blush creeping up his neck and nervously laughed. Sherlock desperately not wanting to be in his current situation, he grabbed John's hand pulling him away and close to himself and whispered in John's ear "Come on lets dance John."

John looked around worriedly and begun to protest "Sherlock I can't dance, I mean not like this a least!" Sherlock intertwined their fingers pulling him out further to the dance floor. "John everyone can dance, just follow me I got you okay?" Sherlock assured. The boys were in the middle of the room now directly under the chandelier, and were attracting a crowd. "Okay." he mumbled giving Sherlock a nervous smile. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and laid it on his shoulder, he then put his own hand on John's waist.

He then clasped Johns hand and begun to dance to the music. Most of the guest were now watching them and John grew even more nervous and began to stumble and get off beat. Sherlock leaned forward and whispered "John, don't pay attention to anyone watching look at me, keep your eyes fixed on me and let me lead." John looked up into Sherlock's eyes and smiled, beginning to grow confident. The two danced and twirled around the dance floor flawlessly John never looking anywhere but Sherlock's strong eyes. After the song was over Sherlock smiled "See John, I knew you could dance." John laughed, he wished he could freeze this moment, and stay just like this forever.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Today has been a surprisingly busy day but I ended up being able to finish this! This is part 2 and is connected to the last prompt! I actually really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please review! Thank you! (Oh gosh guys am I going crazy or does the bold look different? I swear I need glasses.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 21: Baking**

John walked into the flat after a busy day at the surgery, he had even worked through lunch. When he opened the door he was greeted by a delicious smell floating through the flat. He turned the corner and looked into the kitchen to see Sherlock wearing an apron, covered head to toe in flour and shockingly he was baking. John stared at Sherlock completely shocked. "You? Baking? Sherlock, _why_ are you baking?" John was very interested in what would drive this man who despised food to bake, it had to be for an experiment or something. "Oh, I planned to have all of this cleaned up by the time you got home I-" Sherlock began but was interrupted

"Wait, you were also planning on cleaning?!" Sherlock glared at John, if there was one thing he hated most it was being interrupted. "As I was saying. I know how you have a sweet tooth John, and when I was a kid, I use to bake with my mother, and I was extremely bored so I thought I would bake something for you." John suddenly felt a pang of guilt, Sherlock was baking for him? John smiled and walked into the kitchen "So no poison? No experiments, just baking?" John suspiciously questioned. "Of course John! I'm not going to drug your food... again." Sherlock laughed remembering the time had put sugar that he assumed was poisoned in johns coffee.

"Well in that case let me help you." John smiled. "John I perfectly capable of baking something on my own, really your distrust in me is insulting." Sherlock protested. "Sherlock I want to help calm down, I actually like baking too." Sherlock smiled handing John a whisk. "Well in that case go ahead and stir the batter, I'm working on the filling." Finally after a few hours the boys successfully finished baking a nice apple pie. John smiled at the apple pie, proud of their work.

**A/N: Hey guys! Gosh today has been super busy today but I was determined to update, I only had 30 minutes to write this so it might not be as good as it could have been but I tried with the time I had! Thank you for reading! I am amazed at how many of you guys there are! Thanks again! Please review c:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 22: Side by Side in Battle**

"John hurry up! We're losing them!" Sherlock yelled to john who had fallen greatly behind him. Determined to keep up John pushed harder matching Sherlock's pace. They rounded the corner to see the two men standing in the middle if the ally. Not running, not trying to get away just standing. Sherlock immediately stopped and put his hand out to stop John too. John nearly falling at the sudden change looked at Sherlock curiously.

"There's something wrong John. We need to get out of here, _now._" They both turned around and were face to face with three other men. They turned back around the other way and the two men started walking towards them. They were surrounded and outnumbered. Sherlock looked at John, John understanding the predicament they were in, nodded. He was ready to fight.

The men came after John and Sherlock all at once. Sherlock was almost graceful when he was fighting, quick moves, and calculated dodges. John was a bit out of practice but could still hold his ground. John glanced to his side for a moment to check on Sherlock, when he felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was hearing his name being called, and then everything went black.

John blinked eyes slowly opening them and was met with a bright light. He looked around and noticed Sherlock was sitting by his bed in a chair and was holding his hand. 'What happened?' he thought. He slowly started remembering, the fight. "God how long was I out?" He mumbled. Sherlock began to stir lifting his head up. John let out a slight gasp as soon as Sherlock looked at him. Sherlock had a black eye, and a cut down the side of his face. "Sherlock are you alright?" John questioned.

Sherlock smiled still holding Johns hand, "Well of course I'm alright, obviously. I should be asking you the same though, you are the one in a hospital." John smiled looking around. "Well I suppose I am huh?" He laughed, before his face grew serious. "Sherlock. What happened after I was knocked out?" He questioned.

"Well, it was quite harder fighting with you knocked out by my feet, but I at least managed to not get myself killed before Lestrade showed up, and then we took you to the hospital." Sherlock replied. "Oh and you've been out for 3 and a half days." he added. John paused for a second before replying. "Thank you Sherlock, really." he said looking down. Sherlock was stunned for a second, John was thanking him for saving him? It was Sherlock's fault in the first place they were in the situation.

"John no, its alright, I should have known, it was my fault we got into that fight." John looked up at Sherlock and grinned softly, gripping Sherlock's hand tighter. Sherlock had completely forgotten he had grabbed John's hand and began blushing deeply. "Its not your fault Sherlock, you couldn't have known." John said. Sherlock stood up quickly " I should have. Anyways, I'll go check you out John. Lets go home."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I live in America so I was kinda busy most of the day, and sorry for updating really late today! I just have the sads today so I wasn't really in a writing mood. Anyways! I hope you like it, please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 23: Arguing **

John kissed Sherlock passionately, letting all the feelings he had kept locked up pour out. Sherlock's eyes were wide with shock, but he soon closed them melting into the kiss. John opened his mouth slightly deepening the kiss, to which Sherlock responded eagerly too. They finally broke breathing heavily trying to catch their breaths.

Sherlock stepped back putting distance between the two. He closed his eyes and steepled his hands under his chin. "Sherlock?" John questioned shakily. "Shh i'm thinking." Sherlock replied quietly. Sherlock had to approach this very carefully, he did infact have '_feelings'_ for John, he would even dare to say he was in love with him but had never intended to act on them, John was obviously straight and the girls he liked weren't anything like Sherlock at all, they were always nice, and sweet, and cute, where as Sherlock was, well quite the opposite.

Sentiment was a defect, something he did not wish to acquire. Sentiment takes over your brain, it slows you down, it clouds your thoughts, it makes you weak. Even if Sherlock was too indulge in this, he didn't have the first clue what to do, he knew how relationships worked obviously, but they seemed so _dull. _He had also never been in one himself, he was clueless. "John," Sherlock spoke, barely above a whisper. "This, John this isn't going to work out."

John's face twisted in confusion, "What? Sherlock, I-I thought we were on the same page here?" he questioned looking a little hurt. "John I am truly sorry, but do you _really_ want to be in a relationship with me?" Sherlock asked. "What do you mean? Of course I do why wouldn't I?" John replied confused. "For obvious reasons, I'm not the ideal partner, nothing like the girls you date." Sherlock said looking to the side. "You don't think I understand that you're different?" John said looking at Sherlock.

"You don't understand i've never had a way with people, and especially not romantically John, and I would dare to assume that you would want someone well to put it in your words whos not a machine." Sherlock spoke flatly. John winced at the memory, those were the last words John had said face to face to Sherlock before... the incident "Sherlock I didn't mean what I said back then you know that. bu-""The point still stands." Sherlock sharply interrupted.

"John I would wish to no longer discuss the subject, it wouldn't work, you would get too frustrated with me and leave. Now it would be logical if we were too put this behind us and continue on with our day, I'm pretty sure Lestrade has a new case." "So that's it then?" John asked growing angry. "You're not even going to _try_? Do I not matter at all to you? Don't you feel the same Sherlock? You have to or else you would have told me otherwise." Sherlock looked John in the eye for a moment, before turning around and walking into his room, closing the door loudly behind him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Don't worry this is a two part thing, and is going to be connected to the next chapter! Also i'm reading this book about arguing ironically enough, and there's actually a big difference between a fight and an argument, in a fight its just yelling and theres no real tactic, but when arguing, you're trying to convince someone of a point, or get someone or an audience to agree with you, so thats what I based it off of I suppose? Thank you guys so much for following and reading this! It seriously means so much to me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Day 24: Making Up (Part 2)**

As soon as Sherlock closed the door he leaned his back against it and slumped to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He had made a mess of things, but John was being so _ignorant_. Sherlock heard John go down the stairs and slam the door. When it hit Sherlock in the gut. John was leaving him. He stood up and walked to his bed and laid on his back, with his hands under his chin. He needed to think.

John grabbed his coat and left the flat, slamming the door and shoving his hands in his pockets. Sherlock always had to be so stubborn when it came to emotions. John arrived at the park and sat on a bench. He took a deep breath and looked out at all the people, couples, little kids, teenagers. John smiled reminiscing about all of the things him and Sherlock had done. He got up to go back to the flat, he needed to apologize, he couldn't lose Sherlock for this, and who was he to force Sherlock into a relationship anyways?

John shut the door to the flat, and walked upstairs and into the sitting room, where he saw Sherlock in the window with his violin. "Sherlock." John began "Sherlock listen," Sherlock turned around quickly and interrupted "John please don't leave." John was taken aback for a moment. "No Sherlock that's not what I was going to say, why would you think i'm leaving?" Sherlock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It would be a logical thing to assume after today's events." he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Sherlock, I'm not going to leave, this whole thing is my fault anyways." He began again "I'm sorry Sherlock, if you don't want to be in a relationship that's your decision, and I . . .I should have never tried to force you into one in the first place, that was wrong of me." Sherlock's face scrunched in confusion, so John wasn't leaving? And he was apologizing? Sherlock looked up at John, and mumbled "So you really think that us" he paused for a moment. "Being in a relationship would work out?" "What?" John replied.

"You heard me John, I am not repeating it again." he responded. John was surprised, he was expecting some witty remark about him being an idiot or something. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled "Of course Sherlock. Don't get me wrong, it would be hard, you would still constantly make me angry, but what's new?" Sherlock laughed. "So this, us. You really want to try and attempt a relationship with me? Why?"

John looked at Sherlock in disbelief "Why wouldn't I!" He started "You're bloody gorgeous first of all, you're smart, witty, amazingly talented. You may not be the nicest person, but you care about the ones closest to you. You're funny, and you're, I don't know you're Sherlock, why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Sherlock walked over to John and looked him in the eye.

"John Watson, I have very strong feelings for you, and its terrifying,but you have to understand though, that us, this being in a relationship with not change the way I normally act." John smiled "I wouldn't dream of it Sherlock. So does this mean?" Sherlock looked at the floor for a moment. Then quickly kissed Johns lips and said "Yes." Then went back to the window and begun playing his violin.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Gosh day 24 already? It feels like I just started these last week! Thank you guys so so so much for reading these, I wish I could express to you how much it means to me! Please review! c:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other Eyes/Getting Married (Okay so i'm mixing this with tomorrows prompt Getting Married, and making it a two part thing!)**

John and Sherlock sat in their flat circled by tons of papers, color pallets, different flower arrangements, and basically pointless things that they both had zero interest in. However, when Sherlock and John had told their friends they were getting married, everyone especially Sherlock's side of the family had insisted they had a big wedding. John and Sherlock really had no interest in planning the wedding and honestly just wanted to elope, so they let Mycroft handle most of the business.

All he had told them to do, what's choose a color scheme, flowers, and cake, and show up for their tailor appointment, the wedding rehearsal, and of course, the wedding. Which seemed simple enough, John didn't really care and neither did Sherlock, so they had just gone with purple for colors, vanilla for cake, and for flowers, Sherlock suggested dahlias and roses. They both went to their tailor and got their suits ordered, and attended the rehearsal, all that was left was the actual wedding. Sherlock stayed in a hotel the night before the wedding and John stayed at the flat.

Sherlock was feeling something which he almost never experienced. Nervousness. He was terrified, his palms were sweaty and his brain was racing faster than normal thinking of all the things that could go wrong. It was so stupid to feel this way, he knew John reciprocated his feelings, obviously or else he wouldn't of agreed to marry him, but he still couldn't help but worry. What if John changed his mind? What if John really didn't feel the same, and he had been too blindsided by his own emotions to realize it?

**A/N: To be continued! More than likely tomorrow! Thanks for reading guys! I wish I could express how much all of you mean to me, but sadly I can't seem to put it into words! Thank you guys though seriously! I'll see you tomorrow! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Day 26: Wedding/Gazing Into Each Other Eyes (Part 2!)**

Sherlock took a deep breath, he needed to calm down A cigarette is what he really needed, but John would _kill_ him if he found out. Sherlock laid back on the hotel bed, closed his eyes, and contemplated the idea of attempting to sleep. Who was he kidding? He couldn't even sleep on a normal day, he definitely wouldn't be getting sleep tonight.

John laid in his bed, in his cotton shirt and plaid pj bottoms, staring at the ceiling and thinking. So much had changed in the past few years. It seemed like yesterday he was just meeting Sherlock at barts, and now they were getting married. John smirked remembering when Sherlock had proposed. Sherlock wasn't much for grand romantic gestures and John was fine with that, him not being a much of a romantic himself.

Sherlock and John had been out on a walk at the park, something John could occasionally convince him into with enough nagging, yet he had complied easily that day. As they were walking over a bridge Sherlock had stopped and turned towards John. John saw a flicker of nervousness dash across his eyes, that seemed to disappear instantly, because of course, he was Sherlock Holmes, and he was in control of his emotions, and was as confident as ever. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small square black box. He opened the box revealing a plain silver band. He looked up at John the question lingering in his eyes did not need saying.

John of course wanted nothing more in life that too marry that brilliant, amazing, mental, man. But at the same time, was a bit suspicious. "I didn't take you for being the marrying type." he had said. Sherlock smirked and replied "Don't be ridiculous John, it would only be logical. We already share finances and live together, so this was obviously the next step. Keep up will you? Anyways you like things like this, sentiment, I thought you would appreciate the gesture" John laughed "Alright alright, of course i'll marry you Sherlock" Sherlock put the ring on John, and then kissed John, which was even more of a shock, seeing as Sherlock wasn't too big on public affection.

John woke up at 6 a.m. well more like got out of bed at 6 he had barely slept John always had trouble sleeping tonight for big events. Sarah came over at 7 to escort him to the chapel and to make sure he looked perfect Molly had gone to Sherlocks hotel around 6 in Sherlock was already showered dressed and ready. " Well you're up early!" she smiled. " I never went to bed." " You mean you stayed up the whole night doing what?" she questioned. " Obviously" Sherlock mumbled fixing his bow tie in the mirror " I thought Molly thats what I did, I worried and imagined and figured out every little thing that can go wrong today." " Nothing is going to go wrong Sherlock trust me. Come on let's get you there for John don't want to risk in seeing you"

Sherlock and Molly arrived 20 minutes before John and Sarah. the boys were straightening out their suits and making sure everything's in place as the guests arrived. in a traditional wedding the girl walks down the aisle and her father gives her away. Sherlock and John first of all not being overly fond of the families decided they would just walk down the aisle together. the girls both received word that it was showtime and ushered the boys to the end of the aisle. John grinned his smile stretching ear to ear as he saw Sherlock come up beside him dressed in his tux.

Sherlock returned the smile grabbing Johns hand. music started playing as they both walked down the aisle. everyone was there, , Harry, Lestrade, Clara, Stamford. countless other friends family acquaintances even, ugh, Anderson had shown up. As the ceremony was reaching the end, Sherlock grabbed both of John's hands. As soon as they looked into each other eyes all of Sherlock's fear and anxiety melted recited vows and slid rings onto each others fingers. "You may now kiss the groom" the priest said.

John smiled brightly as Sherlock cupped his face with his hand and kissed him deeply, pulling away and resting their forehead together for a moment. "I love you so much John Watson" Sherlock spoke barely above a whisper. "I love you too" John grinned in reply. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering. Sherlock was awestruck. This amazing handsome, loyal perfect man was now his husband. Sherlock didn't know what he did to deserve it. He _didn't_ deserve it. John grabbed his hand and whispered "You do Sherlock, you do."

At the reception, everyone watched as John took Sherlock hand and led him out to the dance floor. John buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder as A Thousand Years by Christina Perri played. They danced all night, talked with friends, ate cake, and both men were the happiest they had ever been in awhile.

**A/N: Wow I planned to have this up hours ago, but I had a really long day and fell asleep and yeah I just woke up. But anyways! Thank you guys so much for reading! This was really fun to write (Ahh and first I love you in the stories i've written!) I'm still shocked at how many of you guys read this! It's amazing! Thank you so much!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 27: On one of their birthdays**

John was 35 today. Even as a kid John had never made quite a big deal about birthdays. It was simply just another day to him. Of course he didn't expect Sherlock to remember his birthday, he especially didn't expect him to get him anything, and that was okay. So naturally he wasn't surprised when Sherlock didn't say a work to him before work, and gave no indication of caring in the least bit.

"John! You're home, great, come on!" Sherlock shouted jumping off the couch. John smiled, maybe he did remember? "Where are we going?" John asked. "Lestrade just phoned, new case" "Oh. Okay then let me just put the milk away." John said walking into the kitchen. "I already bought milk today." Sherlock stated, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking down stairs. John set the milk on the table and followed Sherlock out the door. "So where are we going?" he questioned.

"Out."

"Yes but where?"

"Dinner."

"I thought you said this was a case?"

"Don't be stupid John, that's part of the case."

"Oh."

"You're upset with me."

"No I'm not it's just. It's nothing forget it."

The cab pulled up to a nice looking restaurant and the boys both got out, Sherlock paying the cabbie, as they walked in they were greeted by a lady at a podium "Good evening gentlemen, name?" "Holmes. Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock replied scanning the room. "You made reservations?" John asked a tad confused. "At a place like this obviously." he replied nonchalantly as a waiter led them to a table.

"So what are we doing here?" John asked still confused.

"I told you John dinner."

"Yes but how does this have anything to do with a case?"

"Really John do try to keep up, you are aware of what day it is correct?"

"My birthday?"

"Precisely, now did you honestly think that I would forget your birthday?"

"I just didn't think you really cared."

"John don't be an idiot, you are my boyfriend correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I obviously 'care' now come on you're ruining it, lets order."

John smiled.

"So you're paying for this then? I'm not going to end up with a bill?"

"Of course not."

"This isn't some experiment is it? This isn't the whole coffee thing again is it?"

"John please."

"Okay" he laughed. "Okay, I trust you."

John and surprisingly Sherlock both ordered their food, and had a great time. Maybe he had a new reason to look forward to birthdays now.

**A/N: Has anyone read Performance in a Leading role by Mad_Lori? Seriously the best Johnlock I have ever read. Anyways back on topic, Thank you guys so much for reading! Oh gosh we're already on day 27 :c I'm going to be so sad when these are all over! Thanks for all of your fabulous reviews so far though! Just the fact that you guys take time out of your days to read my stuff is amazing to me! Thank you! **


	28. Prompt: Mirrior

**Prompt: Mirror (Okay so for day 28, 29, and 30 I am doing a final 3 part story so I'm doing the mini prompts right now)**

John walked upstairs to the flat holding groceries and the door was closed? He slowly pushed it open now acutely aware of his surroundings. He slowly walked into the flat. He got the feeling that someone had been there, but nothing was disturbed. Who would have been in his flat? ? He looked over and saw that Sherlocks door was closed. John always left Sherlock's door open. He dropped the groceries and slowly walked over to the door. Did close it? She never had before. John set his hand on the door handle and cautiously pushed the door open. "John." Sherlock said a bit surprised looking up from his book.

John stepped back and slammed the door. No, this wasn't real was it? He opened it again to see Sherlock standing up "John please listen. John stared at him shaking his head. He was going to wake up any second, thats what always happened, he would see Sherlock but before he could touch him he would wake up. "John this isn't a dream." Sherlock reassured. "Thats exactly what you always say Sherlock." Sherlock slowly reached out his hand putting it on John's shoulder. "Sherlock?" John gasped "No this can't, Sherlock you jumped, y-you died, right in front me."

" No John, it was all a trick, but please let me explain befo-"

"No Sherlock, no, you, god three years. Three years and you're alive?! Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"John I had no Idea you would be so affected."

"No Idea I would be so affected. Sherlock how could you even think that?"

"I-I don't know I just assumed you didn't care that much"

"Even after that conversation we had just a few weeks before Sherlock? You _know_ how much I cared. You _knew_ and said you felt the same, so why. Ugh SHERLOCK WHY DID YOU LEAVE? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME? SOMETHING I DID? MAYBE I COULD HAVE I DON'T KNOW CAUGHT YOU, SOMETHING."

John turned around walking into the living room. Sherlock following him out. John was angry, no he was furious. John turned looking into the mirror above the fireplace, seeing Sherlock who was behind him, reflection in it. He punch the mirror as hard as he could, glass flying everywhere. "John, jesus John are you okay" Sherlock yelled running up to him kneeling beside him.

"Yes , I'm oh god no I'm- Sherlock can you get me my first aid kit in the bathroom." John pleaded "Of course" he replied. "John here let me help you" Sherlock offered taking the bandage and tweezers out of the box" "No Sherlock it's fine I can do it" John argued. "No John, let me help you I've got it." he insisted carefully holding Johns hand.

"John let me explain."

"What is there to explain Sherlock?"

"Why I did it. John do you think I wanted to do this? Do you think I wished to put you through this? I never wanted this to happen but I had no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"John, Moriarty gave me a choice he told me that if I didn't jump that he would kill you. I did this to protect you, I couldn't live with myself if you died John and it was my fault."

"Why did you wait why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't come back until I took care of anyone that could possibly be a threat to us after I came back John I swear I came back the day I killed Moriarty's right hand man. John i'm back and i'm not leaving again okay?"

"Sherlock I'm. I'm still incredibly pissed off at you, but thank you."

Sherlock finished picking all the glass out of his hand and was wrapping it up in gauze.

Sherlock weakly smiled at John finishing up on his arm. "John I am sorry, I am so sorry I put you through this, I will never be able to apologize enough. I love you John, and I would like to come back, if you. If you'll have me that is." John laughed looking down and shaking his head. "Does that question even need asking Sherlock? Of course you can come back, and I. I uhm I love you too."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Okay Bad news, I won't be updating this weekend because I won't have a computer. Good news! I will be post part one of the 3 part final story thing on Monday! Thank you guys for reading! Oh gosh this is all almost over, I think I'm going to cry, this has been so much fun for me. But its not over yet! So thanks for reading guys and please review! **


	29. Prompt: Tight Shirts

**Prompt: Tight Shirts**

One year. John smiled looking down at the newspaper, he somehow managed not to kill Sherlock and actually have and maintain a pretty decent relationship. Sherlock, being who he was, obviously was not that big on anniversaries, or any holidays for that matter. So naturally John didn't expect anything.

They had a normal morning, showers, breakfast, well Sherlock watching John eat breakfast. John had thought about getting a Sherlock a present, but what did one get Sherlock Holmes? A new scarf? Another skull? Anything John could think of Sherlock would surely disregard. He decided to call Mycroft.

"What would be a suitable present for Sherlock?"

"Ah John, hello"

"Any ideas?"

"Sherlock doesn't _do_ presents."

"So he has never received a present?"

"Not one he has actually appreciated no. Shirts, trinkets and gadgets are all pointless to him. He deems almost everything insipid and not worth his time"

"So no ideas then"

"Get him something useful John."

"Thanks I guess"

Something useful. Well at least it was a start right? John thought for a moment. What could he get Sherlock that would be considered _useful_. John laughed the idea suddenly coming to him. He knew exactly what to get him. John arrived at the flat after picking up Sherlock's present after work. He walked into the flat to see Sherlock sitting on his chair with his knees brought up to his chest, obviously deep in thought.

"Sherlock." John called "Sherlock!" He said a bit more louder drawing Sherlock out of his trance. "Sherlock I know you're not big on gifts, or holidays of any sort, but it's our one year anniversary I thought I should get you _Something_." Sherlock wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction.

"What did you get me John?" Sherlock replied glaring at him now. "Well, I thought because you are always wearing those _ridiculously _tight shirts, I would get you something that fits a little better. John took the wrapped box out from behind his back and handed it to Sherlock.

"You did not."

"Oh but I did."

"John no. This is hideous" Sherlock whined rolling his eyes and pulling the colorful jumper out of the box.

"Oh come on put it on!" John laughed.

"Bugger off" Sherlock spat, throwing the jumper at John, who threw it right back.

"I'm serious Sherlock, you'll look nice" John pushed.

Sherlock gave him a look of pure disdain, before slipping the horrid jumper on. John beamed, smiling at Sherlock

"I hate you" He hissed

"No you don't"

"Idiot."

**A/N: Incredibly sorry I haven't posted in almost a week! I've just been super busy, but this is another prompt, and I'm working on the last 3 chapters right now, and they will be up really soon I promise! Thank you guys sososososososo much for reading and reviewing and following! This means so much to me you have no idea! Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous (Part 1)**

It was 3am, John was still at his sisters and Sherlock. . . Sherlock was had always hated it when John went on trips and left him alone. He didn't even like his sister! Who cares if it's her birthday, he shouldn't feel obligated to engage in such dull, pointless traditions. It was absurd, John should be home with him. John looked at the bottle of wine sitting next to him, half of it was empty. He always handled being drunk very well, instead of being a genius he was normal, and a bit truthful.

He took another swig of wine out of the bottle. He hated when John was gone, because he could only think about John and that was a problem. John was a distraction to his work, and everything only worked when he was here. Sherlock was not use to relying on someone, he had always been alone. Preferred to be alone. Sherlock was in love with John. He finally admitted it. And there was not a thing he was going to do about it. He looked at the bottle, ⅔ of the way empty now. He wasn't slurring yet, and could still think somewhat properly so he saw no point in stopping. He eyed his phone, sitting beside him. He must of been pretty drunk now because somehow he was now on the phone and talking to Lestrade.

"I miss John."

"What Sherlock? Are you aware of the time!? It is 3 am!"

"I said I miss John, what do I do?"

"Sherlock are you.. are you drunk?"

"Obviously. Now tell me what to do."

"Theres nothing you really can do."

"Nonsense, there has to be something. What do I do about these feelings, they won't go away."

"Are you saying you have feelings for John."

"God Lestrade, you are so slow. And I'm supposedly the drunk one."

"Tell him, when he gets home, tell him you have feelings for him."

"I do not wish to further them, I wish to get rid of them"

"Is that really a choice Sherlock?"

"Of course it is!"

"With John is it?"

Sherlock stopped. looking at the phone. Lestrade was right. This was John, he was not some elementary crush that he would forget next week. This was John Hamish Watson, Ex Army doctor, Loyal friend, Nice, Friendly, warm, and just a genuine person, he was so normal, but at the same time extraordinary. He always surprised him, kept him interesting, and never knew he was doing it. Which puzzled him even more. How he had managed to waltz into his mind and make it his home in every corner, he was always there, a constant thought, and he knew that nothing he could do would get rid of him, John was always going to be there.

Sherlock looked down at the phone again, and realized he had not been thinking but rather talking aloud the whole time and Lestrade had heard every word of it.

"Man you sound like you got it bad Sherlock."

"Shut up."

"You should tell him."

"Lestrade, this conversation never happened. I'm drunk and I have no idea what I'm saying."

"I think you do Sherlock. I won't say anything because this is none of my business, but as a friend I don't think its healthy keeping all of these feelings inside. They're going to break free one day, and it might be too late by then,"

"Goodnight Lestrade."

"Goodnight Sherlock."

Sherlock buried his face in his hands. This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He should have never called Lestrade. He should have never gotten drunk. Should he really tell John? Surely he would never feel the same. He preferred women, and had made it clear multiple times that they were not dating and just friends. He needed to figure out how to get rid of these annoying emotions, and fast, before he does something even stupider.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Okay! Oh gosh sorry this has taken me so long to get to yall! I had an idea a few weeks ago but it just didn't play out like I thought it would and I've been at a loss for inspiration until I came across a tumblr post that inspired me. So here enjoy drunk Sherlock, I imagine Sherlock would still be fully capable of maintaining normal speech when drunk, he just would be very truthful. So this is part one, our of a 3 parts, (the final 3 parts of this story)! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Day 28: Doing Something Sweet**

"Greg, I just don't know what to do." John mumbled looking down at his pint of beer sitting on the bar.

"What are you talking about John?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Yeah sure."

"I'm serious Greg, you can't tell anyone."

"Yes of course mate, whats going on?"

"I'm in love with Sherlock."

Greg choked on his drink.

"Sherlock? Wait like Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes Sherlock Holmes! How many Sherlocks do you know Greg?"

"Just had to make sure, I mean the two of you are ju-"

"How can anyone not be in love with him! Hes amazing Greg really, I mean sure he's a pain, and almost impossible to live with, but he's brilliant really. He always knows what hes doing, and he's cocky, god is he cocky. But it somehow suits him? And hes a real dick sometimes you know?"

"Yeah I kn-"

"But I love it! I swear i'm mental, but I would never change him. Hes gorgeous too, and those suits he wears. He drives me mad. But I enjoy every minute of it. I don't know what to do Greg, hes never going to feel the same, hes Sherlock Holmes, he doesn't _do_ relationships. Even if he did why would he choose me out of all people! I'm ordinary! Boring."

"John tell him."

"What?"

"Tell Sherlock! Tell him you love him."

"Are you mental too? No I can't, i'm not risking our friendship."

"John listen, do you trust me?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"Then tell him. John you just have to trust me on this. You have to tell him how you feel."

"Are you... Are you sure Greg? You know how this could end. Do you really think its worth it?"

"It will be when you two gits are finally together. Jesus its like you two are both blind!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Sherlock."

"What about me and Sherlock?"

"Oh maybe you have lost it"

"Oi!"

"I'm just saying you and Sherlock aren't very subtle. You flirt so bloody much it makes me sick."

"We do not!"

"Yes you do! All the time, sorry mate, but its obvious."

"You really think he flirts with me?"

"Oh no John, I know he flirts with you. So stop being a 5 year old and tell him how you feel."

"Okay Greg, I'm trusting you on this."

John sighed. He had only had half a pint of beer. He was still sober, but had enough in him to make him warm. He figured now would be as good of time than ever. So he stood up and walked out of the pub to go talk to Sherlock before he changed his mind, Greg following after him.

John stood outside in front of the flat and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to come with me Greg."

"Yeah I know but you seem like you could use some support."

"Thank you"

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! So for 'doing something sweet' I thought greg helping John out was sweet. Okay so please don't kill me, but I'm leaving town for a few days to visit my friend and I won't be able to update... But the day I come back (tuesday) I promise I will! Thank you guys for following this story it means so much to me! And I'm about to cry because its almost over! Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Day 30: Doing Something Hot (Please don't kill me, I sorta didn't stick to this that much because I'm bad at smut but ya here you go) **

John walked to the door and slowly opened it. He walked up the stairs, anxiety deepening with every step. What if Sherlock rejected him? Worse, what if Sherlock asked him to move out? John felt like he was going to be sick. He needed to tell Sherlock though, he had to tell him he loved him. They were at the threshold of the flat now Sherlock was facing the window playing his violin softly. He was composing. As John and Lestrade entered the flat Sherlock stopped playing setting his violin down.

He turned around slowly and walked towards the two. John looked at him, and Sherlock scrunched his face in confusion, trying to deduce the scene before him before he got a pretty good idea what was going on. He glared at Lestrade. Had he told John what Sherlock said? Lestrade caught Sherlock's glance shaking his head back and forth, letting him know he said nothing. John hesitated a moment, before stepping forward closer to Sherlock and beginning.

"Sherlock. I. Uhm I-I. I think that. Oh god, what I'm trying to say is. I think you're brilliant. Sherlock you are amazingly talented, and absolutely horrid to live with,I mean you are terrible to deal with when you are bored, and theres always those body parts in the fridge, and could it kill you to clean sometimes?"

"John." Greg interrupted glaring at him.

"Oh yeah right, sorry. Anyways, despite all of that, theres never a dull moment, I was so alone before I met you, and you have made me live again Sherlock, and I think you're absolutely gorgeous, and I know you don't do relationships or emotions, and that you're married to your work, but jesus Sherlock, I love you."

Sherlock stared at John, absolutely shocked. For once in his life Sherlock was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He blinked at John, his mouth hanging open a bit, his mind racing trying to process the information he was just told. John Watson, loved him? He had to think. He knew he loved John but was it worth it? Was it worth risking everything they had built up, their friendship? What if they did start a relationship and it failed? What then.

Would John even want him anyways? He wasn't very skilled in that department, he obviously knew about relationships but would John expect him to change? He looked into John's eyes, full of fear, and vulnerability. Then looked over at Lestrade who was glaring at him. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked back at John, who was seeming to grow more nervous by the second.

"John I-I"

"Its alright Sherlock I understand."

Sherlock laughed, did John really think he didn't feel the same? Was John this blind? He looked back to John again who now looked angry.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way Sherlock but you don't have to laugh at me."

"No John, you don't understand, you really think I would reject you?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you ever think that? You're John Watson!"

"And you're bloody Sherlock Holmes!"

"John, I-I love you too okay? I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to say it. My whole life I have believed that emotions are a chemical defect, that they were no good, and I wished not to have them. It has been hard, accepting that I have feelings for you, and going against everything that I have known my whole life, but John I do have feelings for you, I really do, and I don't understand them, but I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't get away because you are everywhere John, and I always want to be with you and I don't know how to handle it. I thought if either of us was going to get rejected it would have been me."

"You? Sherlock why would I ever reject you?"

"Why wouldn't you! I am difficult to live with, I am uncaring, rude, selfish, cocky, a pain in the arse, John I'm a sociopath!"

"No you are not."

"Yes John I obviously am"

"Sherlock you are not a sociopath, you've just told me you loved me!"

"Well. Highly functioning sociopath."

"Come here you bloody git"

He stepped forward grabbing Sherlock's face with both of his hands. He leaned in pushing himself up on his tippy toes to reach and crashed their lips together. John ran his hands through Sherlock's hair as he cradled John's face. The kiss was short but raw and full of pent up feelings and desires. John turned around and noticed Lestrade was no longer present, and smiled looking back at Sherlock pressing their foreheads together.

"So where does this leave us now?"

"Well together John, in a relationship, if that is what you want."

"Do you even need to ask that?"

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Oh god I'm about to cry this is it. The last chapter. Thank you guys so sosososo much for reading this. I can't even express how thankful I am to all of you. This is the first of my writing I have ever posted and for it to get such good reviews is mind blowing to me. I'm going to miss you guys so much, this has been so much fun, and I hope you have enjoyed my stories! Thank you again, I love you all so much!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Cosplay part two! (Part two of day seven)**

The boys both arrived at comic con, earning a lot of judging stairs along the way. John was definitely going to kill Sherlock when they got home. "So Sherlock, what _exactly_ are we doing here?" John questioned. "I told you John we're on a case." Sherlock answered. John sighed. Sherlock always loved to keep John out of the loop right up until they were chasing some bloody criminal down the street. "Of course Sherlock, but what's the crime?" John prodded, obvious annoyance in his voice.

Sherlock completely wrote off the question as if John had never asked it in the first place. The boys both walked among the crowds Sherlock quietly observing his surroundings. John was looking The Hobbit display set up at a table. Although he wasn't too terribly fond of dressing up as the character, he still enjoyed the book quite a bit. He was picking up a book and reading the back when Sherlock grabbed his hand and running. John dropping the book in the process of being dragged yelled "Sherlock! What in gods name-"

"JOHN LOOK!" Sherlock cut john off. He let go of John's hand, and John looked up to see that they were standing in front of a Dalek. "Sherlock." John said looking at Sherlock's face, full of glee staring at the Dalek. "There is no case is there?" he questioned. Sherlock looked over at John and smirked. "Of course not."

**A/N: Hello again! I almost forgot, I had written this for someone who requested it and I was planning on posting it after I was done and almost forgot! I know its short, but it's just kinda wrapping up the previous story so its not meant to be the length of a whole chapter. But anyways! I am so sorry I do not plan on writing more with this story, its only a 30 day thing, but, if you guys have any request, you can either message me on here or my tumblr ( .com) and I would be happy to write and publish them separately! But besides that, this is the final entry to this story! It has been amazing writing this, thank you all so much! Bye!**


End file.
